<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It's Fine." by VIXXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500433">"It's Fine."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXXX/pseuds/VIXXX'>VIXXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXXX/pseuds/VIXXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a few random short pieces that i've written instead of dealing with conflict or actual emotion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It's Fine."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It really feels like your constantly pulling focus, Yeon. Like you’re actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make the audience think this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> show rather than </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That really hurts my feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon blinked at his best friend, the other half of their two-man show. His partner. His inspiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not everything is about you,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to scream, wanted to cover his face with his hands. But the only visible sign of his feelings was a slight tremble of his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taekwoon’s gaze was like jagged shards of broken glass being hurled at him across the room. Like Hakyeon was the self-absorbed one, like Hakyeon was the one who’d been crying on Taekwoon’s shoulder for months, holding him up when he was too weak to stand on his own. Raising his spirits and cheering for him. When in truth it was the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon was always there for Taekwoon. Always ready to just hug Taekwoon when he cried or sit quietly and listen when Taekwoon needed to spill out whatever pain he was suffering through. Hakyeon was always right there. Always ready, always accommodating, always patient. Always supportive and positive and understanding when all he wanted to do was rip out his own hair and scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you sit and wallow in this agony without trying to make yourself better? All you do is cry and then when you don’t get better, it’s not because you didn’t make an effort, it’s always someone else’s fault?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taekwoon never took responsibility for his lack of action. Never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considered</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing so. He just sits there when Hakyeon tries to give advice and then utterly disregards it. Like Hakyeon hadn’t spent his own time and energy and love trying to come up with a solution. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thanks for the advice, but nothing will ever get better.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet somehow, Taekwoon has the gall to act like Hakyeon is the self-absorbed one. The narcissistic one. The one that thinks so highly of his own work and his own performance and his own prestiege that nothing and nobody could ever compare to his fucking genius! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And isn’t that just the most absurd part of all this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Hakyeon ever wanted to do was work together. Make things together. Build a world and perform it on stage together. Use Taekwoon as a sounding board and be a sounding board for Taekwoon in return. But that wasn’t how their relationship had turned out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was about Taekwoon. Nobody cared that Hakyeon had been a part of there masterpiece in the beginning. Barely anyone had even known he was there. And then the second Hakyeon’s friends took notice and began to applaud him, Taekwoon got upset. Because Hakyeon was more popular than he was, or had louder friends, and Taekwoon wasn’t getting any attention. And Taekwoon always </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always fishing for compliments and begging for praise and then never giving any in return. He’d never even read Hakyeon’s scripts. Never cared about the projects Hakyeon had poured his own soul into because Taekwoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘doesn’t read’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t want anyone else’s thoughts or feelings to distract from his own. But the second he wanted to show off a new scene he’d finished or a piece of set design he’d been working on, he expected Hakyeon to sit there and applaud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon said quietly, swallowing down the bile that had begun to rise in the back of his throat. He didn’t say those things out loud and probably never would. Taekwoon was too fragile. He took even the most constructive of criticisms and turned them around, filled them with venom that Hakyeon never meant them to contain. And Hakyeon hated himself for it, but he just decided to keep his mouth shut. He was the older one, supposed to be the mature one, supposed to be the one who was able to navigate day to day life. He hated them both a little, if he was honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just please tone it down a little. I don’t want people to only know me because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, but he looked skyward, trying his best not to let them fall. By some miracle, Taekwoon actually noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hurt your feelings?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon and giving him a hug that the elder most definitely didn’t want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Taekwoon. It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng">Curious Cat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>